Spider-Man: The Weakness
by IAmTheRealSpiderman
Summary: Spider-Man is apart of the avengers and he has a weakness. (even though he doesn't really have one in the comics or movies) SPIDERMAN WHUMP! (sorry I suck at summaries. Also, the first few chapters of this are pretty rough so im currently redoing them and posting the chapters on wattpad @1andonlydickgrayson) *just saying, this is clean of language and gore so anybody can read it*
1. chapter 1

**This is a Spider-Man whump. Ok so btw I know Spider-Man doesn't have a physical weakness but I had this real cool idea so... deal with it. This is also a crossover with the avengers where Spider-Man is a official member of the avengers which makes it so much better. Sooooooo... enough with the boring crap and in with the show!!!!...oh..er...i mean on with the story!!! (Heh :) )**

 **Spider-Man's point of view**

"How'd ya sleep peter?" I hear Captain America ask as I walk into the kitchen of the Avengers Tower. He and the rest of the avengers stop eating and look at me expectingly. Quite frankly I slept like crap being in a new bed and all but I can't tell THE Avengers that, so I lie. "Slept like a baby" I told the Avengers. I don't think they believe me but I ignore them and sit at the table. I look around the table and realize that not all the Avengers are actually there. It's just Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, and Clint Barton. The others are probably on some really important mission about saving the world and all that crap. They get to do all the fun stuff. I silently sigh, grab some bacon and pancakes and put them on my plate. "So...how's your aunt?" Tony asks. I was about to say something that I was going to regret but thankfuly my police radio went off saying that Doctor Octavious had broken into a high security building that held a bunch a dangerous chemicals. I quickly got up from my seat and took off my civilian clothes, revealing my new Spider-Man costume that Mr. Stark made me. "I gotta go." I say plainly. "We'll come with you," Clint says as he and the rest of the Avengers start to stand up. I look at them, sort of hurt and say,"You guys do know that I'm not some weak clueless rookie. I know what I'm doing."

"We know that we just don't have anything better to do." Black widow replied simply. I looked at them, a little uncertain, then said a quick,"fine." We arrived at the building and walked inside to find a completely trashed chemical room. Captain America takes a look around the screwed up room then says,"That's strange. These chemical containers aren't even touched and there doesn't seem to be any of them missing." I looked around and found that he was right. Strangely, All of the containers were accounted for and unharmed. Huh. We continue walking throughout the building in search for Doctor Octavious who, according to the police, hasn't left the premises yet. I mean, according to my other adventures with Doc Ock, he probably escaped from a hole in the floor that he created with his freakish spaghetti arms. But, then again, it never hurts to look. We walk into last room but there's no sign Doc Ock escaped. "That must mean that Doc Ock...Ahhh!" I'm suddenly cut off when a searing pain spreads throughout my entire my body. I grab my stomache and would have fallen over if Mr. Stark hadn't been there to catch me. I let out another painful groan as I lean against Mr. Stark for support. "Hey kid, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I hear Clint ask me. I just nodd my head no because I'm unable to speak as my pain gets more painful. A small whimper escapes my mouth as another surge of pain hits me, this time worse and I crouch on the floor in a voice cracking scream. Stark kneels beside me and looks around cautiously then says," There's nothing here. It's almost as if you has a weakness. Do you?" I nod my head no, after all I don't but there might just be a weakness that I don't know about. The pain increases and I quickly find myself rolling on the floor writhing in pain. In that very moment, Doc Ock decides to comes in with his dramatic evil entrance as all villains do. And, much to our surprise, Loki walked in as well. They must be working together. "If any of you even try to fight back, I'll kill him." Before the avengers could react, Loki cast a spell that cause little electric rings to make a makeshift cage around each and ever avenger member there. He walked or more appropriately, crawled up to me and started "admiring" a long thin glass container full of weird looking spiders. He looked at me with that signature face that all villains have as I writhed in pain on the floor. Then Doc suddenly jerked the container right in my face. My throat tightened and swelled and I seemed to loose my ability to breathe and just when I thought the pain couldn't be any more unbearable. "Ahhhhhgh" I cried quietly, my voice cracking. The pain was just getting less and the longer I endured it the worse it got. Doc Ock waved the thin container closer in my face and I would've yelled but it just came out as a strained choke. My throat swelled even more and my face grew purple from lack of oxygen. I open my mouth and let out another pained choke and continue grasping my stomache, wishing for the pain to stop. Blackness started swarming my vision. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki, THE loki, stalk up to Octavious. "We don't want him dead, Octavious." Loki said in his sly voice. Doc Ock sighed and pulled back that thin container which had just become the name of my exsisitence. I gasped weakly when my throat was ever so slightly released and desperately grabbed at oxygen. Loki looked at me with a cruel smile then said," We will kill him eventually though. Just not yet." I was to busy trying to breathe to care about Loki's promise. I finally got some oxygen in me but once again became aware of my terrible pain again. Then, darkness began enveloping me and the last thing I saw was the avengers, or those of them who were there, fighting desperately to be released from their captivity. Then, no longer capable of bearing the pain, I was pulled into the dark world of unconsciousness.

 **Mwaaaahahahahahaaaaaa!!!! The best cliff hanger ever!! I'm soooo evil!!! Mwaaaahahahahahaaaaaa!!!!...ahem...where was I...Ah yes, my story! Sooooo...I hope you like it. Please comment below. Tell me if you like it or if you think I need any improvement and if so what specifically. I hope you liked my weakness idea ( which will be better described and clarified in the next chapter)** **despite the fact that Spider-Man doesn't have a physical weakness. Sorry this chapter is so short, I will try to make the next one longer. I also will try my best to get my next chapter done but it will probably take a while because I still have a lot of things to think up. If you guys wait a good while and I haven't made the chapter yet feel free to remind me cause I might need it. So if you have any suggestions for the new chapter or a new story let me know and I'll consider it. Thanks for reading! Byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaaaaaaaay...sorry it took me so long to get this second chapter done. I completely forgot that I even did this story. But it's okay, I remembered because somebody reminded me. Sooooooo, if I don't post the third chapter, remind me please. Oh, and always feel free to criticize me writing ( I'm not being sarcastic and just tend to make a lot of mistake and like to be told about them) Always send me any ideas you might get for this story. Okayyyyyyy, enough of that stuff and on with the story.**

 **Avengers point of view:**

The Avengers were all small siting in a dark room with Spiderman unconscious in the corner. A electric blue forcefield covered the entrance, much to the Avnegeres annoyance. Clint was repeatedly punching the forcefield, but to no avail. "The forcefield won't break so that's out of the question," Clint says as he stops punching and takes a seat next to Captain America on the floor. "Surely there must be something we can do to escape besides just sit here" Clint says in annoyance. Captain America looked at Clint and shrugged saying, "I'm afraid that is what we'll have to do until we get an opportunity." Clint sighed then looked over at Stark who was vainly pacing in the small cell and he sensed that something was on Starks mind. Black Widow, who was sitting beside an unconscious Spider-Man, sensed the same thing and followed Clint's gaze. "What's wrong Stark?" Black Widow asked him. Stark absently looked at Black Widow then nodded his head towards Spider-man. "At first I thought that Loki and Octavious were after us but they went directly for Spider-man. They didn't want us at all. We were just a bonus." Stark replied. "Your right," Captain said, looking at Stark, "But something still doesn't make sense. I get Octavious, but why would Loki be interested in him?." "We can worry about motive later but I think we need to focus on getting us and Spider-man out of here," Clint said. Everybody nodded, silently agreeing to cover motive once they were all safe. "Speaking of Spider-man, he's been out for a while," Black Widow stated. All eyes went towards Spiderman and the room's mood instantly changed from serious to worried. Spider-Man was laying on the cold ground, sweat leaking from his forehead. He had gone through a lot of pain and it was obvious he was still in pain. But, he seemed a little better then right before they were captured. It was that moment when everybody looked his way, that Spider-man let out a small groan.

 **Spiderman's point of view:**

I wake up to hear a pained groan, then, after I remember the previous encounter with Ock and Loki, I realize that it's me. I become aware of my pain and I groan again, this time a little louder. "I think he's waking up," I heard a distorted voice say. My head cleared and I became a little more aware of my surroundings. I try to open my eyes but they're heavy and it's hard to focus them. The first thing that I see when I finally adjust my eyes, is the four members of the Avengers that were with me the last time I was conscious. 'Sigh' I hate when I get hurt or something like that because all the Avengers do is baby me. Here it comes,...3...2... "WEBS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT," I hear Mr. Stark yell at me and I cringe, closing my eyes. My whole body hurts but my head is burning right now above everything else and Mr. Stark's loud enthusiasm is not helping. "Sorry," Mr. Stark says, thankfully a lot quieter this time. When my eyes open again, I realize that I'm in a cell, probably within Doc and Loki's typical evil lair. Black widow and Captain America move towards me and help me sit up against the cold, hard wall. I bring my knee up to my chest and place my hand on my throbbing head, quietly hissing in pain. "You alright kid," Clint asks. I look up then reply, "I've been better." "What happened? I thought you didn't have a weakness." Black Widow asked me. "I thought I didn't but that's the only thing that could do something like this," I replied. I paused and then said, "At first I didn't recognize the spiders that Doc Ock held but now that I've thought about it, they look familiar." Everybody's eyes were expectantly on me, waiting for me to continue. Mr. Stark, who was pacing when I woke up, had stopped and was sitting down. "They're the same mutated spiders that gave me my powers." Everybody in the room gasped in surprise and thought about what I just said. "Now that's irony for ya." Captain said, shaking his head. I was about to reply when a sudden wave of pain hit me. I grunted painfully then leaned over, vainly grabbing my stomache. "KID!" Black widow yelled. I took in a sharp breath then said, "They're coming this way. And they have the spiders with them." Just as I said this, a worse wave of pain hit me and I quietly screamed, closing my eyes and curling up on the floor.

 **Avengers point of view:**

The avengers stood by, powerless as Spider-man squirmed helplessly in pain on the floor. But, their attention was quickly drawn from Spider-man when they heard an electric noise. They all turned their heads to see Loki in the cell, holding the container of spiders, and a big grin sitting in his face. I guess they were about to find out why Loki was interested in Spider-Man.

 **'Completely dramatic evil laugh' I know, I'm evil. If you haven't got the hint yet, I looove leaving my readers with cliff hangers. Okay, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. If you read this and see that I haven't updated in a while, please DM me or comment to remind me. This is because I tend to forget that I wrote this story. And yes, just Incase your wondering, that's why I took so long on this chapter. :) Heh. My bad. Soooooo, make sure to comment or DM any ideas for the next chapter because I don't want to end up with writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, (sorry it's so short) and the story so far. See you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, okay, so I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story but I've had some trouble deciding what was going to happen next. I've literally been sitting, staring at my laptop, dying from writer's-block. For five months. Anyways, I've finally had some down time because I had some time off from school, so I managed to get this chapter done. I even tried hard on this chapter more so than in the previous chapters. So...I hope this chapter isn't as crappy. At this point, I still have no idea where this story is going to go, so please feel free to shoot me any suggestions. This is also really short, so sorry. Well, I really hope you like this chapter because I worked really hard on it. Enjoy! ;)**

 _The avengers didn't know why Loki as interested in Spider-man, but I guess they were about to find out..._

"Hehehehehe, this is more amusing than I thought it'd be,"Loki said, his slim smile never leaving his face.

"You're probably wondering why I would have use in a mortal swine such as Spider-man. Well, as you can probably imagine, I was seeking for yet another way to destroy you Avengers. That's when I came across Spider-man. I was fascinated by the extent of Spider-man's powers and even more so by the means in which he got them."Loki stalked over to Spider-man's writhing body and crouched near it, admiring the container of spiders as he did so.

Captain America let out a strained huff of disbelief then said,"You've never struck me as a man of science Loki."

"That's because I'm not. Octavious is. That's why I partnered with him. I realized that Spider-man's power is beyond what I know and if I could somehow harvest his power, I would be unstoppable. The things I could do, the creatures I could make, the possibilities are endless."

Spider-man let out another groan then, in between heavy breaths, he said,"If you think, you can take, my powers, you're wrong."

"That, my dear spider friend, is where YOU are actually wrong." This time it wasn't Loki who spoke, so all heads inside the tiny cell turned to find the source of the foreign voice. The speaker was Octavious who was standing outside the cell, being held up by his strange mechanical arms. Octavious smiled a nasty smile then said," I've found that if you are injected with the right amount of venom from the spiders that gave you your power, it will act as a vaccine. Once injected, the venom will spread its' way throughout your body, canceling out your powers and extracting them. It will have the same effect on your body that the spiders have right now, except ten times worse. If it doesn't kill you, you will experience unimaginable pain and be left permanently without you powers."

The avengers looked on, unable to help, as Octavious took the container of spiders from Loki's hand then waved them teasingly in front of Spiderman's face, receiving a weak whimper from the victim.

 **Spider-man's Point of View:**

Amidst all of my pain, I can't think or hear straight. Everything is just a big painful blur and, as doc waves that dreaded canister of spiders in front of my face, I doubt I can remain conscious much longer. But, unless the pain has truly gotten the best of me, I think I just heard doc say that he can take my powers. Under normal circumstances, I would say something witty in reply then act all stubborn about it. But, this isn't normal circumstances. If they really want to take my powers, they should just do it and relieve me of my suffering. Oh, why did it have to hurt so much! For what seems like forever I lay writhing on the floor until my pain is reduced to a mere ache and I realize that Loki had left the room with the canister of spiders. My breathing heavy and ragged, I slowly open my eyes and at first all I see is a dim blur, my eyes fogged over with sweat and tears from the exhausting pain. After a few seconds, my vision starts to clear only to see Doc's face staring at me with his smug smile. He was enjoying this. After all the things I've done and after all of Doc's plans that I've foiled, Doc has finally managed to exact his revenge. Mentally, I sighed in resignation, knowing that Doc wouldn't take my powers immediately. He would take his time, torturing me and making me appear weak to the avengers until the very identity of Spider-man was no more. He would strip me of my bravery and reduce me to the cowardly high school kid that I used to be. Doc stared into my eyes with a pure hatred that could only be formed after a long time of rivalry; there was also a speck of genuine satisfaction in his eyes. With a small snicker, Doc left me and the avengers alone in the confined cell.

 **Avengers Point of View:**

The avengers, nearly overwhelmed by the news that Octavious could take spider-man's powers and that he intended to do so, stood by helplessly as Spider-man lay twisting in pain on the floor. The thing that the avengers hate the most is having to stand by and watch something when they have no means of stopping the threat. Of course, the avengers could try to take down Doc and Loki but, even if they were to succeed, they would have no way to escape the cell and would be trapped there. So, as much as they hated it, the avengers silently agreed that there was no point in wasting energy. Finally, to their relief, Doc and Loki decided to exit the cell and leave Spider-man to contemplate his fate. The cell's occupants were silent for a while, besides the occasional quiet moan of Spider-man, until, at length, Stark decided to speak. "There has to be a way out of here. I mean, there always is isn't there."

"Maybe Thor or Vision realized something was off and started looking for us," Captain said, with little hope in his voice.

It was extremely rare for the avengers to be so low on morale and they were all painfully aware of the fact. Spider-man, who had been silent to the point where the avengers thought he was unconscious, sat up against the cold cell wall, gaining the avenger's attention. He moved his knee up to his chest then pressed his head none too gently against the wall and closed his eyes. He audibly sighed then repeatedly tapped his head against the wall, the sound echoing through the cell.

Then, he said what everybody else was thinking,"This sucks."

Black Widow lets out an exaggerated puff of air and said a simple,"yup."

The Avengers sat there on the cold cell floor for what seemed like hours until, at length, they heard the familiar sound of Doc Ock's legs scrapping across the floor. As expected, Spiderman felt the horrible pain fill his body once again. Doc Ock entered the cell with a cruel smile on his face. He walked straight over to the squirming Spiderman and lifted him up by his suit.

He smile widened as he said, "It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm updating this really soon but I felt really bad about not updating in forever. Not to mention, the last chapter was really short, so here goes. Please feel free give me any criticisms so I can improve my writing. I hope you guys like it! :P**

 _Doc Ock enters the cell with a cruel smile on his face. He walks straight over to a squirming Spiderman and lifts him up by his suit. His smile widens as he says,"It's time."_

Doc Ock drags Spiderman through the halls towards the lab while Loki lifts the Avengers in the air. "I think I'd quite enjoy watching the Avengers see one of their own suffer." Loki had said. After twisting through what seemed like a maze of hallways, the group arrives at their destination. Doc Ock moves Spiderman's now limp body across the lab floor and onto a chair, strapping him tightly down. Doc places the canister of spiders, which he had been carrying with him, into a rectangular, airtight container.

"Now the spiders won't have an effect on our little friend here. Hopefully he'll wake up soon because I want him to be awake during the procedure." Doc grins as he explains to nobody in particular.

Loki moves the Avengers, who were still being levitated, into a cell that was smaller than the cell they had been removed from.

"There. Now you'll have a front seat to the show, "Loki laughs then continues, "Are we prepared to start the procedure, Octavious?"

Spiderman lets out a groan as he starts to gain consciousness. Ock smiles,"Indeed we are." He moves to a computer and starts typing with his strange, machine-like claws. Then, he clangs over to spiderman's waking body. In his hand is a needle with a tube attached to the end of it that leads all the way to a strange looking machine.

"Make sure to watch the Avengers, Loki. We can't have them interrupting the process because if the needle is removed too soon, Spiderman will still have his powers." Doc says.

Loki scowls at Doc Ock then, through gritted teeth, he says, "We've discussed this, Octavious. You don't tell me what to do."

Rolling his eyes, Doc Ock mumbles, "That high up pig. I can tell him what to do if I want to tell him what to do".

"What was that, Octavious?"

"Nothing," Doc replies then continues, "I'm going to begin the procedure now."

Spiderman, who had woken up, starts struggling against his bonds, for he realized what Ock was about to do. Sweat was dripping off his forehead as he uselessly started tugging at his restraints. Doc, nearly laughing at Spiderman's pointless attempts, takes the needle and nearly inserts it into Spiderman's arm. But, he stops when a loud crash fills the lab. All heads in the room turn to see Thor crashing through the ceiling and landing with a bang on the ground. Doc Ock quickly pushes the needle into Spiderman's arm and turnes to fight the new threat.

 **Spiderman's point of view:**

I stopped struggling against my bonds when I saw Thor crash into the lab; maybe there was hope after all. My brief thought was interrupted when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down to see a needle embedded in my wrist. Panic started to surge through me as I felt unimaginable pain fill my body and realized that I was starting to loose my powers. The pain increased and I let out a horrible scream that felt like it ripped my vocal cords. Out of the corner of my eye I vaguely see a fight happening, but I don't have time to discover the details because another wave of pain hits me.

 **Tony Stark's Point of View:**

I stand there, helpless to do anything, as Octavious moves to place the needle into Spiderman's arm. I hate this. Spiderman's about to suffer more than he already had and lose his powers and there's nothing I can do about it. I squeeze my hand into a fist and resist the urge to punch the mystic cell that's restraining me, knowing that it will do nothing besides humor Loki. Ock moves towards Spiderman and I cringe as I think about what I'm about to witness. Then, much to my surprise, Thor comes crashing into the lab and I notice that the rest of the Avengers ease up a little in the knowledge that there's hope.

 **Avengers Point of View:**

Thor swings his hammer towards the Avengers' cell and it clashes with it, collapsing the electric barrier. The Avengers, with their new found confidence, move to fight Ock and Loki. However, they stop in their tracks when a chilling scream fills the room. The group doesn't need to look to know where it came from, but they do anyway. They're horrified to find that the needle is sticking out of Spiderman's arm, despite Thor's distraction. A timer appears on one of the computer screens, presumably counting down to when Spiderman permanently loses his powers. There's only five minutes.

Captain is the first to recover from the shock, so he takes charge and says, "Somebody needs to take that needle out of Web's arm or he'll lose his abilites for good!"

"On it!" Black Widow responds quickly. As the Avengers move to engage Loki and Octavious, Widow runs over to a writhing Spiderman. She lifts her hand to remove the needle, but she isn't successful because one of Ock's claws grab her waste. He lifts her in the air and tightens his grip on her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Dock says, "we don't want you interrupting the process now, do we."

Black Widow grunts in annoyance and struggles against her restraints. Thor fights Loki, but he's almost evenly matched. He throws his hammer towards Loki's head, only for Loki to dodge; the hammer flies through the wall and into a building far beyond, leaving a gaping hole. Loki attempts to electrocute Thor, but Thor deflects it and strikes Loki. Loki recovers to find Thor nearly on top of him, so he lands a decent punch to Thor's face, nearly recoiling at the force. The two continue the stalemate of a battle.

Meanwhile, the Avengers struggle to fight off Doctor Octavious as his long arms flail about. Black Widow, who had managed to escape Doc's grasp, was working with Captain America to try and catch Doc off balance. Clint and Stark find themselves trapped in Octavius's clutches, but they still shoot things at his face in hopes of distracting him. Captain America manages to sneek away from the battle and he runs towards Spiderman's screaming form. He reaches to take out the needle, but he's too late for Loki had already spotted him. Loki levitates Captain and pushed him into Thor, causing them both to crash into a large shelf of medical tools.

Octavious takes the distraction to throw Clint and Stark and they clash with Black Widow, all three of them landing hard on the other side of the lab.

Stark sits up with a groan and looks at the timer; two minutes left. "Thor. We need to finish this," Stark says, worry apparent in his voice, "We don't have a lot time left and I don't think Webs can hold up much longer."

Spiderman takes that exact moment to let out yet another agonizing scream, his voice obviously becoming hoarse from the constant strain. The Avengers pity the young hero, but they don't comfort him because they know it will simply waste time.

Thor nods then says, "I will call for backup."

"There's backup?" Clint asks.

Thor, not bothering to answer Clint's question, yells, "Banner of Bruce! We require your assistance!"

"ME HUUUUUULK!!!!!" Hulk screams as he crashes through the ceiling. He punches Loki hard in the face, causing Loki to slam into a wall, leaving a dent. "GRAAAAAAAAA!!!!"Hulk roars as he grabs Loki's legs and begins to slam him into random items in the room.

Black Widow rolls her eyes and stands up saying, "You couldn't have done that earlier."

The rest of the Avengers follow suit and move to engage Doctor Octavious. They surround Octavious to the best of their ability and start to attack him with speed in hopes of overwhelming him.

 _One minute left_

Thor takes his hammer and slams it hard into Doc's body, but Doc still fights, landing a few good hits on the Avengers. At some point, the Avengers manage to take a few of Doc's arms off; however, he keeps fighting and he ends up slamming one of his claws into Stark, causing Stark to fall on a metal table.

 _40 seconds left_

Hulk leaves Loki on the ground once Loki goes unconscious. Then, seeing that the Avengers need help, he moves to fight Doc Ock.

 _30 seconds left_

Once again, the Avengers end up on the floor at the hands - or more appropriately the claws - of Octavious. Thankfully, the Hulk intervenes. He punches at Ock, growling as he does so; then, he rips the mechanical arms off of Octavious and throws the villain across the room.

 _10 seconds left_

Loki wakes up and tries to stab Captain America, but Thor throws his hammer at Loki and sends him flying through a wall. Then, everyone's attention goes to Spiderman as he lets out another agonizing scream.

 _5 seconds left_

Stark notices the time and runs, panicking to take the needle out of Spiderman's arm.

 _2 seconds left_

This was going be close.

 **Dramatic music...dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!! Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil, I know. I regret nothing. Aaaaanyways...I hope you liked this story. Please comment and give me any criticisms you may have so that I can improve my writing. Also, thanks for all the love and follows, I really wasn't expecting this. I appreciate it. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise. Bye!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've taken so long to write this. I'll admit, it's because I'm lazy. :) Heh. I'll never be able to thank you guys enough for all the feedback! This is probably gonna be my last chapter and I'm gonna wrap it all up right here. I really hope you like this and have fun reading!**

 _5 seconds left_

 _Stark notices the time and runs, panicking to take the needle out of Spiderman's arm._

 _2 seconds left_

 _This was going to be close._

Stark reached Spiderman and yanked the needle out of his arm just as the timer landed on 1 second left. Spiderman's groans stopped and a strange silence filled the room, save Spiderman's heavy breathing.

" ..." Spiderman's weak voice was barely audible.

"Kid, are you alright!"

"I've been better, but yeah"

Tony hesitated before saying, "Do you still have your powers?"

The Avengers tensed up and looked at Spiderman, awaiting his answer. Spiderman thought for a moment then said, "They're weak, but I think so."

The mood in the room instantly lifted and Tony sat down in relief and exhaustion. Black Widow approached Spiderman and took off his restraints. She lifted Spiderman off of the table and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder to support him. Spiderman was leaning almost completely on Black Widow, his right arm hanging loosely at his side. He was dripping with sweat and his face had a grimace painted on it that showed his obvious pain. Black Widow slowly made her way to the other Avengers, Tony in tow.

"Here is your equipment." Thor's voice boomed.

Everybody nodded thanks and donned their equipment.

"What are we gonna do with those two," Clint asked as he pointed to Loki and Octavious.

Tony quickly replied, "I've already gave one of my self-flying planes our coordinates, so it should arrive here any second. We can keep them there until I find a place for them."

Spiderman, who was barely conscious during this conversation, was finally overrun by exhaustion and dragged into unconsciousness. Black Widow wasn't expecting the sudden change in weight and she nearly collapsed. Thankfully, Clint managed to take Spiderman's loose arm over his shoulder to where Spiderman was being held up by two people.

Black Widow readjusted Spiderman's arm on her shoulder then said," Thanks."

"No problem," Clint grunted in reply.

Widow looked down at the teen with worry than said, "Guys, he's lost consciousness, so we need to get him out of here as soon as possible."

"Well, then it's a good thing that Stark's plane is here." Captain America commented.

The Avengers locked up Loki and Octavious while Black Widow and Clint brought Spiderman on the plane and secured him on a medical bed. The plane ride back to Avenger's tower was mostly silent.

 _3 hours later_

Spiderman, who was now in civilian clothes, was lying on a bed in the medical wing of Stark Tower and the Avengers were outside of the room, looking at Spiderman through a glass window. The Hulk had turned back into Bruce Banner and he was observing the young hero as well.

"The poor kid. I bet he went through so much in the past two weeks." Bruce said.

Stark looked at Bruce in surprise then exclaimed, "TWO WEEKS! I didn't realize we were in captivity that long."

"Yup."

Stark looked at Peter and sighed, hoping he would wake up soon. After a few minutes of silence, the Avengers noticed that Peter's eyes were fluttering.

"He's waking up!" Stark exclaimed as he ran inside Peter's room.

He quickly sat down on a chair next to the bed and waited.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Hey kid. How ya doin"

"Not bad. I'm just really tired."

"That's to be expected," Bruce said as he and the other Avengers entered the room, causing Peter to let loose a smile.

Stark looked at Peter seriously then asked," But how are you doing mentally. I know this experience could be very traumatizing for you."

Peter was shaking his head no before Tony even finished talking. "It really doesn't bother me. I've experienced worse before and been in Ock's clutches more times than I can count. I'm used to it."

The Avenger all looked at Parker in surprise, but their looks soon turned to looks of respect. Then, the Avengers all left to allow Peter to rest.

 _3 days later_

After a few days of rest, Peter had regained most of his strength. He felt he was already rested enough to go back to fighting and he wanted to move back to his Aunts house to be closer. Peter feared that his aunt would be hurt by Ock's accomplices, but Stark told him that she would be okay for another week. Stark wanted Peter to stay in Avenger tower long enough to get a full recovery and to run some tests on Spiderman's powers. Peter, who had finally accepted his fate of doing nothing, was sitting on a couch in the Avengers tower, fiddling with his web shooters. The other Avengers were also relaxing in the room by reading books, tinkering with tech, or watching tv. They all had nothing to do because it had been pretty uneventful lately. The room was mostly quiet until the loud sound of a phone ringing filled the room.

The Avengers looked up as Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it with a simple, "hello?"

 _"PETER! Where you been man! I haven't heard from you in like ever!"_

Peter cringed and moved the phone away from his ear as Ned yelled in it as loud as he possibly could. The Avengers all smiled in amusement.

"NED! Don't yell like that! You're making my Spidey-Sense go crazy!"

 _"Sorry. You just had me so worried! I though you were like dead or injured or something! Call next time dude! What happened."_

"Dock captured me and tried to take my powers. It was no fun I assure you."

 _"WHAT! THAT STUPID SON-OF-A..."_

"WHOA! Language Ned! And also, ow. Spidey-sense remember."

 _"Sorry..It's just...UGH, that guy really gets on my nerves! Are you alright?"_

"Ya, I'm just a little worn out..."

The two friends continued talking as the Avengers listened in amusement. After a while of catching up, the two finally started saying their good byes.

"Well, see ya when I move back to my aunt's house."

"See ya. And get some rest would ya?"

Peter said a simple okay then hung up. He looked at the Avengers and laughed when he saw their smiling faces.

 _1 week later_

Everybody was outside to see Peter off after Stark gave him to okay to move back to his aunt's house.

"Good-bye Peter and good luck." Steve said.

"Yeah, and don't be afraid to call us if you need to. I know your stay here was short lived, but you're still apart of the Avengers. " Tony said, patting Peter on his shoulder.

"Sure thing boss. But, before I leave, I want to thank you guys. You all saved my life once again and I'll always be grateful."

"Not a problem kid." Clint said.

A big smile landed on Peter's face and he waved a good-bye to the Avengers. These guys would always be his family, no matter how sappy that sounded. He would never actually tell them that of course, but it was true

 **Yes, I'm afraid that this is the end. I really hope you guys liked this fan fiction because I worked really hard on it. Thanks for the reviews and follows and everything else. You guys are great! Farewell!**


End file.
